Historia de Amor
by Ayelen Kuso Misaki
Summary: Runo una estudiante con la ambición de convertirse en una bailarina profesional. Alice, la mejor amiga de Runo, como su hada madrina. Dan un cantante multimillonario y muy talentoso que regresa a la preparatoria,Shun su mejor amigo Mirra la malvada xD y sus hermanas Julie y Fabia, Rosse una creacion mia y nueva vida despues de una triste vida... lo se mal summary.
1. desastre

_**Holaaa como les va este es mi primer oneshot o songfic o fic pero si es fic ya no sería el primero porque ya tengo uno que es el de nueva vestroia bueno ya no sé lo que es, quise hacer algo corto pero no, no me salio asi, pero parece bueno esto jujuj está basado a una película de la cenicienta, aunque le agregare un final mejor o bueno eso creo, me gustó mucho la película quería algo más en ella T_T **_

_**Dan: ahora en que historia nos vas a poner **_

_**Ayelen: no molestes Dan o quieres que Shun ¿esté en tu lugar?**_

_**Dan: que mala u_u **_

_**Runo: bakugan y sus personajes no le pertenecen ni la película nueva cenicienta**_

_**Ayelen: bueno a empezar**_

_**CAPITULO 1: DESASTRE**_

**Everybody tells me,**

**That it's so hard to make it,**

**Yet so hard to break it,**

**And there's no way to fake it,**

**Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,**

**I shouldn't believe in,**

**The dreams that I'm dreaming,**

**I hear it everyday,**

**I hear it all the time,**

**I'm never gonna amount to much,**

**But they're never gonna change my mind.**

**Oh!**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**

**Something I don't know,**

**Something I don't know,**

**Something I don't know,**

Rosse: ¡runoooooooooooooooo!

Runo: si Rosse

Rosse: Runo querida tráeme agua mineral, sabes cuánto trabajo me causa el gritar, hay gente que mataría por tener un puesto como el que tú tienes, ¿no lo entiendo tratas de arruinarme? Exclamo Rosse

Runo: lo siento Rosse

Rosse: y mantente alejada de mi vestidor no soporto ver tu energía es triste pálida sin vida-dirigiéndose runo a buscar una botella de agua-

Runo: -buscando el agua en la nevera

Julie: que amable muchas gracias Runo era la última botella de agua-dijo está quitándole la botella de agua

Runo: no gracias a ti Rosse va a matarme

Julie: no es mi problema

Fabia: es cierto tu trabajas para nosotros lo sabias no

Runo: hay como olvidaría eso-dijo en modo sarcástica

**CON ROSSE**

Rosse: ¡hay! Es una larga historia, su madre fue una de mis bailarinas y murió en un accidente y yo necesitaba ayuda domestica así que recibí a la pequeña doméstica, realmente soy una santa verdad

Jake: Rosse querida estamos atrasados con el programa así que se linda y ve a mover a a esos haraganes antes de que pierda la razón si?!-hablando rápidamente un Jake muy nervioso

Rosse: no entiendo nada de lo que dices

Julie: yo no me quejaría si fuera si tú. Somos tan buenas contigo

Fabia: ojalá no te confundas de habitación confundiendo por un cero-burlándose de runo-

Runo: vivimos en 211 genio

Rosse: ¡runoooooo! ¡Mi agua ahora!

Runo: corriendo- va en camino Rosse

Fabia: es cierto

En ese momento sale un comercial de Rosse cantando y promocionando una crema hidratante

**EN CASA**

Rosse: no te olvides que debes hacer la cena

Runo: si Rosse

Rosse: no se atrevan a encender ese televisor

Fabia y Julie: ¡vamos préndelo ya!

Reportera: bueno estamos aquí¡! En donde la estrella del momento y rompe corazones Dan Kuso regresara en su último año de preparatoria y a recordar donde es que empezó su carrera de artista-saliendo Dan cantando, bailando y firmando autógrafos

Rosse: Runoooooo ven pronto olvidaste traerme hielo

Runo: lo siento Rosse voy para allá

**EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Siendo Runo de la casa se encontró con Alice

Runo: hola-subiendo al carro de Alice

Alice: hola amiga

Runo: empezando a ponerse un poco de brillo y haciendo caer un espejo-Alice deberías arreglar esta cosa

Alice. Oye no le digas eso puedes herir sus sentimientos y se descompondrá–acariciando el carro

Runo: eres tan extraña Alice

Alice: y por eso me adoras

Runo: te ves tan reluciente

Alice: si lo sé, decidí que deberíamos vestirnos diferente en nuestro último semestre juntas

Runo: Alice tengo que entrar a la escuela de baile antes de aceptar que soy impresionante

Alice: tranquilízate te van a aceptar –apareciendo Fabia, Julie y …

Mirra: lanzándole un refresco a runo - ups! Disculpa ni siquiera vi que estabas ahí, será porque eres invisible

Alice: para ti va a ser totalmente invisible esto-mostrándole un puño-será mejor que no les hagas caso

Ace: Halloween es en octubre falditas-dirigiéndose a Alice

Alice: enserio entonces porque te vestiste de herramienta

Runo: él quiso decir que te vez espectacular –jalando a Alice

Chan lee: ¡no puede ser es Dan Kuso!- gritando emocionada y dirigiéndose a la escena

Runo: vámonos antes que pasen por encima de nosotras- yéndose y saliendo de un auto Shun y Dan

Shun: a ver dejen pasar a la estrella –dirigiéndose a la multitud

Chan lee: voy a competir en tu concurso Dan

Shun: alto nena no molestes a la súper estrella, dan no quiero que te sientas como un pedazo de carne empaquetado pero tu dijiste que querías regresar, tu solo quédate conmigo yo te hare brillar y cuidare tu espalda –jugando con Dan, cuando choca con alguien

Runo: oh lo siento no te vi-apenada, en eso se miraron y aparece mirra

Mirra: dan hace tiempo que no nos besamos-jalándolo y besando a Dan (realmente quería omitir esta parte porque mirra no me cae T_T pero bueno)

Alice: estas bien Runo –ayudándola recoger sus cosas y a ponerse de pie

Dan: ¡mirra 0uuu! Hola

Mirra: Dan porque no me llamaste

Dan: mira escucha Mirra

Mirra: primero lo primero, ven quiero mostrarle mi coreografía –jaloneando a Dan

Shun: que linda falda-dirigiéndose a Alice

Alice: ¿así? Gracias-sonriendo

Shun: hola soy shun –bueno te veré luego-despidiéndose de ambas

Runo:/Alice: -asintiendo ambas-

Fabia: estas dañada Runo

Alice: la que está dañada es otra Fabia

Julie: este es nuestro pasillo acaso ustedes los trolls no lo recuerdan

Alice: ¡enserio!

Runo: vámonos Alice no vale la pena-yéndose con Alice

Fabia: oye que es un troll-dijo Fabia muy inocente

Más tarde en el centro de prácticas de coreog se dirigía runo para practicar del otro lado habiendo un espejo de por medio, ella los podía ver a todos ahí, pero ellos no podían verla

Julie: mirra debe haber sido trágico cuando Dan y tu rompieron

Mirra: dan y yo estaremos juntos de nuevo – entrando la Profesora Kimi

Profesora Kimi: hola, una cosa es bailar con los pies muchachos y otra es bailar con el corazón, empecemos con una respiración profunda-subiendo y bajando los brazos- inhalen, exhalen, inhalen – entrando Dan al lugar

Fabia: ¡no puede ser es Dan Kuso awww!-gritando muy emocionada

Todas: awwww!

Profesora Kimi: muchachos como todos ustedes piensan entrar al concurso pensé que les agradaría que les enseñara algunos pasos del hombre que nos hiso, famosos

Dan: ¡bueno están listos!

Todos: ¡sí!

Dan: bueno empezaremos con esta rutina-quitándose la casaca y lanzándola, atrapándola Fabia y Julie y peleando ambas por ella-síganme 5,6,7,8-mostrando los pasos

**Sometimes it feels like**

**everybody wants**

**something from me**

**But don't understand**

**I can only be one person**

**That's Joey**

**Got game got fame**

**got everything in this world i need**

**(but the girl) I don't know her name**

**cause I've only met her in my dreams**

**But I'm gonna find her cause she's**

**Chorus**

**just that girl**

**the one that's dancin through my mind**

**just that girl**

**the girl that I've been tryna find**

**just that girl**

**her style is crazy she's a dime**

**and it's almost like i can see her**

**she's just that girl**

**Something happens when you groove**

**earth beneath you starts to move**

**It's so bad I'm lookin at you**

**(cause you are that girl)**

**crazy how you work that frame**

**you and me we could change the game**

**what's your secret what's your name**

**(that girl)**

**to me *you are* a star**

**when you move you're off the charts**

**you've already won my heart**

**(that girl)**

**you with me you're the star**

**you don't have to play the part**

**you can be just who you are**

Runo: sonando su telefono –donde estas, lo siento Rosse ya voy-colgando la llamada

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Runo: tengo que ir a preparar la mesa

Julie: entonces ya sabes quién viene a cenar

Fabia: el que te gusta Dan Kuso

Runo: de que estas hablando a mi no me gusta Dan

Julie: ¿a no? Y que es esto-jaloneando a runo hacia la tele y para ver un video en donde sale ella de niña diciendo que dan es lo máximo y que es completamente besable y besando su foto

Runo: revisaron mis cosas-sacando el CD

Julie/fabia: esa no es la única copia

Runo: ¡ashhhh!- Yéndose molesta

**Nuncaaaaa penseee llegar a hacer un fic asiiii waaaa bueno ya me metii en esto y lo haree juju me encanto la película por eso quise hacer esto XD **

**DEJENME REVIEWS POR FAVOR**


	2. el baile

**Holaaa como les va como les dije pensé en haer solo un oneshot pero no me salio Xd espero les guste**

**Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenece ni la película la nueva cenicienta**

**CAPITULO 2: EL BAILE**

**EN LA NOCHE**

Dan: mira estoy acá solo porque me pediste que viniera, pero 5min. Me iré hablo enserio

Sra. Kuso: Dan esto puede ser bueno para tu carrera hacer un dueto con Rosse

Dan: solo vine porque tu me lo pediste, pero no hare ningún dueto con ella mamá

Shun: estoy de acuerdo con el –apareciendo Rosse

Rosse: hola siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar

Sra. Kuso: hola Rosse

Rosse: sin acercamientos –dijo esto para luego sentarse en la mesa

Dan: escucha Rosse yo no hare ningún dueto contigo

Rosse: oh bebidas necesitamos bebidas, ¡Runo!

Dan: oh lo siento yo no bebo

Rosse: lo siento tu no cariño, pero yo si-apareciendo Runo

Dan: Rosse eh pensado en estar en descanso

Shun: exacto es el Dan que conozco

Rosse: y tu quien eres mocoso

Shun: soy su representante

Julie: Dan has pensado en invitar a alguien a la fiesta de blanco y negro, si vas conmigo eso sería genial, nos besamos?

Dan: ¿qué?

Rosse: grabar un dueto conmigo te volverá famoso pequeño

Shun: escuche ya fue suficiente yo soy el representante de Dan y esto fue demasiado lejos asi que yo digo que esto ya fue-poniéndose de pie para irse

Dan: muy bien-poniéndose de pie también, pero haciendo caer los platos a Runo y cayendo encima de ella

Runo: nos seguimos encontrando Dan

Dan: así es, tienes camarón en el cabello

Shun: levante amigo-ayudándole a pararse

Dan: ven te ayudo-ayudando a runo a ponerse de pie

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Runo: Alice creo que no iré a la fiesta de hoy

Alice: por favor runo debemos ir

Runo: no lo se-dijo esta algo aburrida

Julie: mami escuchamos a Runo decir que ira al baile, quiere bailar con Dan

Fabia: mami no puedes permitir eso

Rosse: le dare un buen trabajo para que no salga esta noche-llamando a Runo

Las niñas cumplen 16 la próxima semana y la casa debe estar limpia

Runo: pero ya limpié toda la casa

Rosse: no todo aún falta mi habitación

Runo: oh no-viendo el cuarto de Rosse- nunca terminare esto

Rosse: yo llegare a las 12 y si no está limpio para cuando llegue te castigare de por vida-comenzando a limpiar Runo y saliendo de la casa Rosse

Runo: ashh! Nunca terminare de limpiar esto-dijo comenzando a enfadarse, cuando de pronto tocan el timbre-ashh ya voy-comenzando a bajar y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-hola Alice

Alice: ¿y estas lista?

Runo: no por favor, dime que no son nuestros vestidos

Alice: de acuerdo porque si los son

Runo: que parte de Rosse me obligo a limpiar no entendiste

Alice: yo te ayudare-dijo Alice muy sonriente

Runo: enserio eres la mejor Alice

**EN LA FIESTA DE BLANCO Y NEGRO**

Fabia: creo que es el, no no es el de allá

Julie: Dan sabe bailar el que sepa eso, eso el es Dan

Mirra: avísame cuando lo encuentres

Fabia: mirra justo te estábamos buscando

Mirra: si claro-dijo un poco molesta

Fabia: oye! Lindo vestido

Julie: lindo antifaz

**CON SHUN**

Shun: hola señoritas a donde van-tratando de conquistar a alguna chica y dirigiéndose hacia Dan- oye porque me dijiste que era de disfraces, si es una fiesta de blanco y negro

Dan: shun igual te vez genial

Shun: asi que me veo bien eh, por lo menos no soy el único que vino con disfraz-señalando a Alice y Runo que entraban a la fiesta– ¿quiénes son ellas?

Dan: no lo sé amigo, pero voy a averiguarlo

**CON RUNO**

Runo: hay no puede ser Alice todos nos están viendo

Julie: quien es la anoréxica que se atrevió a vestirse así

Fabia: no lo sé pero se ve linda-obteniendo la cara de pocos amigos de Mirra y Julie

Runo: no Alice vámonos

Alice: vamos necesitas un trago lo más fuerte-acercándose a la mesa de tragos y tomando uno

Dan: hola tu si que sabes cómo entrar

Runo: ah enserio-sonriendo nerviosa-tú tienes una linda camisa, o abrigo *demonios a hora que le digo*-volteando a ver a Alice

Alice: dile lo que sea, que esta guapo-en eso Alice se va al costado de shun

Runo: no suelo venir a estas fiestas-gritando lo más fuerte posible ya que por la bulla no podía oírlo

Dan: ¿que dices?

Runo: que no suelo venir a estas fiestas

Dan: ¿¡oye bailamos!?-dijo este muy sonriente

Runo: ¡que!

Dan: ¿bailamos?

Runo: claro me encantaria-dirigiendose al escenario y dándole un usb al dj para que pusiera una de las canciones y ahí fue donde ellos dos deslumbraron al público con su baile estando al ritmo de la canción

-Runo se veía tan hermosa con su vestido rojo profundo unos tacos que ella realmente resaltaba muy bien su belleza y aunque tenía puesto un antifaz igual se podían dar cuenta que era ella-

-Dan también se veía muy guapo al estar con su camisa un pantalón de vestir y con su saco era de esperarse que el sabría cómo ir a la fiesta aun estando puesto con su antifaz también-

Dan: que bonita canción

Runo: lo es-dijo sonriendo, pero en eso suena la campana siendo las 12 y ella sabía que debía irse-lo siento debo irme

Dan: espera soy Dan-dijo este quitándose el antifaz

Runo: Dan, lo siento debo irme-dirigiéndose hacia el dj para que le diera su mp3, pero al irse lo dejo caer y Dan se lo recogió

**CON RUNO**

Runo: Alice si no llego a casa Rosse va a matarme

Alice: tranquila si llegaras, pero no puedo creer que estuvieras bailando con Dan

Runo: ash no debi ir si no llego Rosse me matara

Alice: tranquila si llegaras-cuando de pronto se descompone el auto-no! Lo siento amiga

Runo: no esto no puede estar pasando-dijo esto para luego bajarse del carro e irse lo mas rápido que pudo, llegando a casa vio que el auto de Rosse ya llegaba –no esto no puede estar pasando-cuando Rosse ya bajaba se le quedo atascada su bufanda y regreso para desatorarla a lo que le dio tiempo a Runo para que pudiera entrar rápidamente y cambiarse y tener todo listo, entrando Rosse a su cuarto

Rosse: y bien Runo limpiaste todo¡'?

Runo: si todo está completamente limpio, ya puedo irme a mi cuarto

Rosse: claro que si me sofoca tu olor Runo-terminando de decir esto y runo se fue de inmediato

**EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA PREPARATORIA**

Fabia: quien habrá podido ser esa tipa era un fenómeno

Julie: quien habría podido huir de Dan Kuso-cuando suena por la radio una voz conocida

Shun: Era hace una vez una hermosa niña bailo y abandono al joven Dan Kuso y ahora el está como loco buscándola por todo sitio-quitándole el micro Dan

Dan: anoche baile contigo en la fiesta y dejaste olvidado tu mp3 y quisiera devolvértelo, pero no se cómo encontrarte, si eres la chica con la que baile anoche dime las canciones que mas escuchas en tu mp3 te estaré esperando

Shun: todo mundo por favor fórmense la elegida será la que sepa las canciones

Dan: esto es estúpido ella no vendrá

Shun: tranquilo amigo ya veraz que la encontraremos

**CON RUNO Y ALICE**

Alice: te está buscando a ti

Runo: no no puedo decirle que soy yo que fui yo la que fue a la fiesta y salió corriendo-subiendo las escaleras para salir de la preparatoria

Julie: escuchaste eso Fabia, mmmm interesante

Runo: ya llegué abriendo la puerta

Fabia: sabemos tu secreto

Julie: ni se te ocurra decirle a Dan que fuiste tú la que bailo con el

Runo: están locas

Julie: no se lo vayas a decir o sino subiremos a YouTube esto -señalando el video de ella de niña

Runo: por favor ni siquiera saben usarlo dejen a YouTube en paz-yéndose a la cocina

**LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA SALIDA**

Alice: vamos Runo debes decirle que eras tu

Runo: no no puedo decirle nada

Alice: vamos Runo debes decirle

Runo: está bien se lo diré-saliendo del auto y acercándose a Dan –hola espera

Dan: hola ¿tu trabajas para Rosse verdad?

Runo: yo no , bueno si, bueno no solo quería decirte que yo soy la chica que buscas

Dan: no puedo creer que Rosse haga todo esto esto para obtener lo que quiere, lo siento, pero estoy buscando a alguien muy importante no puedo perder mi tiempo hasta luego-subiéndose a su carro

Runo: bueno-dirigiéndose al carro de Alice-vez te lo dije no quiere saber nada de mi

Alice: ash maldición

**UNOS DIAS DESPUES EN LA FIESTA DE FABIA Y JULIE**

Se encontraba Runo atendiendo a los invitados de Fabia y Julie cuando abrieron la puerta

Runo: desea un bocadito…hola Alice a que viniste a la fiesta-dijo un poco apenada

Alice: pues vine ayudar a mi amiga-dijo Alice muy feliz

Runo: muchas gracias -dijo muy sonriente –toma ofrece estos mientras yo voy por otra ronda

Alice: bien-dijo mientras se ponía a bailar y apareció su ninja

Shun: hola te me haces muy familiar

Alice: ah enserio-pregunto Alice-igual a mí pero de donde

Shun: yo soy tu ángel-dijo el pelinegro muy feliz

Alice: a ya se quién eres si verdad

Shun: oye trajiste a tu amiga, es que Dan la esta buscando como loco

Alice: a runo claro que si esta en la cocina quieres que la llame

Shun: si por favor

Alice: bueno entonces ya regreso

Shun: muy bien llamare a Dan [Dan tienes que venir ahora tu chica está aquí…Dan: ¿enserio?... si ven rápido]

**Fabia y julie ya habían puesto el video de Runo en you tuve y lo pusieron para que todos lo vieran **

Dan: dime donde esta

Shun: tranquilo Dan ya vendrá

Alice: ven rápido Runo

Runo: para que si el no quiere saber nada de mi –cuando esta cerca de el para decirle, pero…

*Te amo Dan eres completamente besable y quiero mostrarte algunos pasos*

Runo: no puede ser-saliendo corriendo del lugar llorando y yendo a su cuarto para buscar su radio y dirigirse hacia Dan, colocarlo a todo volumen

Dan: ¿oyes eso?

Shun: mmm no nada Dan

Dan: yo si-dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y viendo a Runo-yo volveré en un momento-dirigiéndose hacia Runo- tu eres la elegida, toma es to es tuyo-dándole su mp3-tu trataste de decirme en la escuela y fui grosero contigo, lo siento, finalmente te encontré, ten permíteme abrigarte-colocándole su abrigo a Runo

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Yyyy hasta aquiiiii DEJENME REVIEWS POR FAVOR T_T **


	3. todo es perfecto

_**ORALEEEEEE! XD DE NUEVO YO **_

_**BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA PELICULA LA CENICIENTA XD PERO DESPUES DE ESTE CAPITULO YA SERA LA TRAMA MIA …ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**CAPITULO 3: TODO ES PERFECTO**_

Runo: o no no es necesario, que finjas que te gusto, eh tenido suficiente caridad en mi vida

Dan: y quien esta hablando de caridad, me he vuelto loco buscándote no podía dejar de pensar en ti, además soy totalmente besable verdad-dijo este muy sonriente

Runo: ¿que? Cuando dije eso era una niña-dijo un tanto nerviosa

Dan: Runo yo quisiera salir contigo

Rosse: ¡Runoooo! -llamando y arruinando la plática Xd

Runo: yo debo irme –devolviéndole su abrigo

Dan: Runo no me vas a responder

Runo: mmm sii-saliendo del lugar

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Runo: ¡estoy feliz Dan!

Dan: cálmate dime que te pasa-atrapándola de casi una caída

Runo: adivina quien tiene una audición en manhattan, pues yo!, somos pocos los que podemos entrar y fui una de las elegidas-dijo muy feliz una peli azul

Dan: felicidades Runo lo mereces-abrazándola –quieres que te enseñe algunos pasos antes de tu audición te puedo ayudar

Runo: claro que si me encantaría-sonando la campana para las clases

**CON ROSSE **

Rosse: hola? ¿¡Quien habla!?

Secretaria de manhattan: ¿hola hablo a la casa de la Srta. Runo?

Rosse: si habla con su tutora, que es lo que quiere diga ya

Secretaria de Manhattan: quiero poner fecha para su audición

Rosse: lo siento ella no podrá asistir se rompió las dos piernas

Secretaria de Manhattan: enserio es una pena, bueno está bien

Rosse: si es una lástima, iré por sus papeles después gracias-cortando la llamada

**CON RUNO Y DAN**

Runo: bueno ahí va la bruja de oeste

Dan: a lo mejor se va volando en su escoba y nos deja el fin de semana libres

Runo: si- dijo muy sonriente-no puede ser

Dan: ¿qué sucede? -viendo una lista en la puerta de Runo-esto es un chiste no puedes hacer todo esto tu sola

Runo: claro, pero debo hacerlo o me castigara de por vida

Dan: pero no lo harás yo te ayudare

Runo: oww enserio? Muchas gracias-entrando ambos y poniéndose a limpiar juntos

_**I went to see the preacher**_

_**To teach me how to pray**_

_**He looked at me and smiled**_

_**Then the preacher turned away**_

_**He said if you want to tell him something**_

_**You ain't gotta fold your hands**_

_**Say it with your heart**_

_**Your soul and believe it**_

_**And I'd say amen**_

_**Bang a drum for the sinners**_

_**Bang a drum for the sins**_

_**Bang a drum for the losers**_

_**And those who win**_

_**Bang a drum bang it loudly**_

_**Or as soft as you need**_

_**Bang a drum for yourself son**_

_**And a drum for me**_

_**I called upon my brother just the**_

_**Other day, he said: john I'm gonna**_

_**Die if I don't start to live again**_

_**I work each day and night like clockwork**_

_**Just trying to make ends meet**_

_**I could kick this bad world's ass**_

_**If I could just get on my feet**_

_**I'd bang a drum for the dying**_

_**Bang a drum for the truth**_

_**Bang a drum for the innocence**_

_**Lost in our youth**_

_**Bang a drum bang it loudly**_

_**Or as soft as you need**_

_**Bang a drum for you brother**_

_**And a drum for me**_

Runo: gracias por todo dan-dijo está muy sonriente

Dan: nos vemos mañana – dijo esto despidiéndose de ella

**CON FABIA Y JULIE**

Julie: ¿dónde está ahora Dan?, ya se aburrió de ser trabajador de limpieza-dijo en modo burlón

Runo: estas celosa Julie-hablo Runo muy seria (Ayelen: quien lo diría verdad siempre fue lo contrario Xd)-en eso suena el timbre

Fabia: Runo suena el timbre puedes ir a ver quién es

Runo: esto es raro-dirigiéndose a la puerta y recibiendo un ramo de rosas y una tarjeta de parte de "Dan" citándola en la noche

Alice: ¿segura que estarás bien?

Runo: si claro que si estaré bien

Alice: quieres que te espere

Runo: no gracias Alice Dan me llevara a casa

Alice: muy bien ve entonces

Runo: si, -dijo sonriente y dirigiéndose a la casa de Dan, viendo a Mirra en su cama con el –no es cierto-viendo esto se fue llorando sin fijarse que allí también estaban Julie y Fabia

Dan: Mirra tuvimos algo, pero ya se termino

Mirra: pero, pero...

Dan: entiéndelo si - botándola y cerrando las puertas de su casa

**CON RUNO**

Runo se sentía muy triste y se fue llorando a su casa en donde se encontró con su madrastra y le pregunto que le pasaba pero ella no le hiso caso y le dijo que no le habían aceptado para su audición en Manhattan y con eso mas ella se fue a su habitación muy triste y se hecho a dormir

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Shun: cierto mis amigos el viaje por Japón fue lo máximo

Dan: si claro-sonrió también este y viendo también a una peli azul acercarse-enseguida vuelvo, ¡Runo!

Runo: -solo lo miro y se fue para otro lugar

Dan: oye que sucede, te eh estado marcando toda la mañana que pasa-dijo muy preocupado

Runo: sientes lastima por mí, es por eso que me invitaste a salir

Dan: de que estas hablando

Runo: lo siento esto se acaba aquí Dan hasta nunca-saliendo de allí

**CON DAN**

Shun: que fue lo que te dije aquí está mi chica misteriosa-hablo muy contento-viendo a Alice muy seria-oye Alice que fue lo que paso- insistiendo, pero se ganaban la mirada de pocos amigos de Alice

Dan: por favor Alice ayúdame- no sé qué es lo que le pasa a runo

Alice: porque debería ayudarte

Shun: por favor

Alice: le rompiste el corazón a mi amiga

Dan: enserio no sé qué fue lo que hice

Shun: enserio Alice él no sabe que es lo que hiso para que Runo este molesta

Alice: de verdad no lo sabes-lo pensó un rato- te vio con mirra en tu casa enserio está muy mal

Dan: no es cierto, bueno si estaba ella ahí pero paso nada ella se metió a la casa de mis papás, tienes que creerme, nunca la lastimaría

Alice: eso no es todo, tampoco la aceptaron en Manhattan

Dan: no puede ser, ella es muy buena-y lo pensó otra vez- ya se dile que vaya al concurso de esta noche, por favor

Alice: por que debería decirle eso

Dan: por favor confía en mí, yo me encargare del resto

Alice: muy bien entonces la llevare

**CON ALICE**

Alice: ¿estás seguro que funcionara?

Shun: claro que si, no te preocupes-llegando en el carro de Alice a la casa de Runo

Alice: hola-hablo sonriendo nerviosamente

Runo: hola, Shun que haces tu ahí-pregunto

Shun: escucha a veces en las relaciones ocurren confusiones y bueno... eh

Alice: cállate, ponte algo lindo valdrá la pena

Runo: está bien

**EN EL CONCURSO**

Shun: bien yo estoy de truno ahora, las espero adentro

Alice: muy bien, vamos runo debemos entrar

Runo: que es todo esto

Alice: por favor solo confía en mi

Runo: bien-entrando ambas al lugar

**CON SHUN**

Shun: ¡hola hola a todos!,- llamando la atención de todo el público-wouu! los conozco, como están todos esta noche, muy bien ustedes saben quién hiso esto posible ese fue nuestro ídolo Dan Kuso, bien los bailarines deberán usar su talento para impresionar el jurado y solo uno podrá estar al lado de Dan en su próximo video! Wouuu!, bueno comencemos

Los primeros

Runo: Alice porque no nos sentamos-sugirió

Alice: muy bien

Y así se fueron presentando todos incluso las hermanastras de Runo también y si estoy hablando de Fabia y Julie al igual que mirra también lo hiso, hasta que al final debían esperar la decisión del jurado

Shun: ¡muy bien ahora le toca a la estrella wouu!-entrando Dan

Dan: ¡gracias a todos!, Bien, pero amigos no puedo cantar si no tengo a alguien especial aquí a mi lado, sé que estas aquí Runo por favor

Runo: …

Dan: ¡Runo donde estas! ¡Me escuchaste!, dime que pasa

Shun: ¡búsquenla ahora!-animando al público- Runo! ¡Runo! ¡Runo! ¡Runo!

Dan: ¡ey! A dónde vas- divisándola entre toda la multitud -talvez me equivoque, pero sé que eres la mejor pareja de baile que eh tenido, aunque yo le enseñe algo

Runo: estas seguro por eso me dijiste que hasta que me conociste recordaste como se baila

Dan: Enséñame ven-subiendo Runo al escenario, pero dan trato de convencerla a tal manera de que ambos pudieran disfrutar el baile y de que estuvieran bien delante de todos, influyendo en ella se movieron como nunca lo habían hecho moviendo sus cuerpos y cantándose mutuamente

**DAN:**

**Every try to reach to something but its**

**someone else dream every step that**

**you take forward it takes back where you been**

**and then when you least expected it and you tried**

**about everything somebody hears your opinions**

**somebody cares what you see you woke me up**

**no no don't get tired with you feeling smart**

**you help me find my fire**

**your the new classic your the new P.Y.T**

**stands for paid young taking over the world from the driver seat**

**you look so classic fantastic when your on that floor**

**bring the beat back once more let me see you do it**

**oh trying do it right and no rehearsals it's your life**

**if your doing this crazy dance cause your making**

**these crazy Friends**

**CORO:**

**now you make me lose your the new classic**

**your the new P.Y.T cause you pay your ticket**

**from the world from the driver seat**

**you look so classic fantastic when your on that floor**

**bring the beat back once more**

**[bring the beat back once more]**

**RUNO:**

**It's just a succes not a test you put in work**

**to be the best [oooh]**

**[ohhh] its a classic to take on my brand new game**

**before the neno drops there gonna know your name**

**DAN:**

**your coming back to the real me don't judge if your**

**right [O_o]**

**cause when I dance with you I will speak the truth**

**just ask the match**

**AMBOS:**

**now you make me lose your the new classic**

**your the new P.Y.T cause you pay your ticket**

**from the world from the driver seat**

**you look so classic fantastic when your on that floor**

**bring the beat back once more**

**[bring the beat back once more]**

**your the new classic fantastic when your on that floor**

**[when your on that floor]bring the beat back once more**

**[bring it back once more]let me see you do it**

Terminando Dan y Runo se miraron fijamente hasta que vio a mirra y no pudo ocultar su tristeza y se fue, pero Dan trataba de alcanzarla

Dan: estuviste fantástica Runo

Runo: tu también Dan-desviando su mirada hacia a mirra

Dan: no espera no hay nada entre mirra y yo, fue una trampa lo planearon tus hermanastras, tienes que creerme por favor

Runo: no se qué decirte Dan

Dan: es cierto lo que digo por favor, sin importar lo que hagan debemos estar juntos

Runo: te creo Dan-sonriendo-

Jurado: Dan aquí están los resultados-dándole un sobre-

Dan: siii! Bueno regreso en un momento-subiendo al escenario

Runo: de acuerdo

Dan: están todos listos! Muy bien en mi mano tengo el sobre del ganador

Público: ¡wouuu!

Dan: el ganador es, que emoción es Runo Misaki

Runo: ¡no puede ser wouu!-grito muy feliz runo-gracias Dan-abrazándolo y acercándose a ellos Shun y Alice

Alice: ¡felicidades!

Shun: Dan creo que te hicieron sudar amigo

Dan: eso crees eh-sonriendo, y llegando Rosse con las hermanastras de Runo-

Rosse: Como te atreves a apenarme a mí y a tus hermanas cómo crees que me siento, ¡nos has humillado delante de toda el área metropolitana!

Directora de la academia: Srta. misaki soy de la academia de Manhattan bailo usted increíble usted esta noche para haberse roto las dos piernas

Runo: Esperé como que me rompí las dos piernas-viendo a Rosse

Rosse: A mí no me veas así hablaremos de eso después y no me pongas esa cara, niñas vámonos –sin fijarse por donde iba cayo del escenario, rompiéndose las dos piernas (Ayelen: auch! Eso debió doler XD)

Directora de la academia: En fin, estaremos honrados de que estudie en nuestra academia con una beca completa, llámeme el lunes

Runo: ¡esto es increíble!-grito y no se fijó que estaba demasiado cerca de Dan-muchas gracias Dan

Dan: haría lo que sea por ti acercándose a ella para besarla-y se juntaron sus labios dándose un lindo y tierno beso

Rosse: Me escuchan creo que tengo algo roto ah hola

Runo: vámonos-dijo muy sonriente la peli azul

**DIAS DESPUES **

Dan: Runo estas lista!

Runo: si un momento debo bajar mis cosas

Dan: déjame ayudarte-metiendo las cosas de Runo a su carro

Runo: bien-viendo a Alice y Shun-Me llamaras diario ¿verdad? -pregunto a Alice

Alice: No sé si pueda estar aquí sin ti

Runo: No olvides que nos iremos de compras a parís

Alice: De acuerdo-sonriendo ambas

Rosse: Necesito mis medicinas o r me escuchas, ¡Runoooo! ¡Runo!

Runo: Lo siento Rosse ya no trabajo para ti

Fabia: por favor Runo no te vayas, quien nos ayudara

Runo: adiós Fabia

Rosse: Que pasa Runo que no somos amigas, Runo espera quien me va a ayudar en casa no me dejes hablando sola me siento abandonada

Runo: todo es perfecto ahora Dan-dijo muy sonriente

Dan: así debió ser siempre-dijo esto abrazándola y dándole un tierno beso- bueno es hora de irnos

Shun: cuídense mucho

Dan: lo haremos nos vemos en una semana para grabar el video

Shun: ¡eso!

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**ESOOOO OTRO CAPITULO MAS NUNCA ESPERE QUE FUERA UN FIC… XD **_

_**DEJENME REVIEWS POR FAVORS …. SE DESPIDE AYELEN KUSO MISAKI**_


	4. visitando manhattan

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa aquí yo con este fic XD bueno bueno ahora exprimiré mi cerebro al máxima para que este fic se mejor que el otro, aunque me gusta mas el primero pero no se le estoy perdiendo el interés naaaaa **_

_**Shun: bakugan y sus personajes no le pertenecen **_

_**CAPITULO 4: VISITANDO MANHATTAN**_

Dan: y bien espero te agrade tu nueva habitación Runo

Runo: claro que si Dan además solo será esta noche porque mañana debemos ir a manhattan a preguntan sobre la academia

Dan: claro que si y de paso nos daremos un paseo por ahí

Runo: sii-dijo muy sonriente la peli azul, pero un poco apenada también

Dan: ¿te sucede algo? -pregunto extrañado este

Runo: es solo que me siento rara de ya no estar a las órdenes de Rosse y bueno pensé también que al salir de esa casa al menos conocería a mis padres

Dan: dime que es lo que sabes acerca de ut familia-pregunto dan

Runo: bueno ..-pero no continuo porque interrumpió el recepcionista

Recepcionista: joven Dan, señorita Runo si se les ofrece algo no duden en llamarme

Dan: claro no te preocupes –dicho esto salió el recepcionista de la habitación-bien te dejare para que puedas cambiarte y descansar

Runo: muchas gracias Dan, te estaré eternamente agradecida

Dan: yo también agradezco el haberte conocido, mi vida cambio por completo, bueno me voy descansa mi pequeña –despidiéndose de ella con beso en la frente ( Ayelen: adoro eso, lástima que en la serie original nunca se mostró ese afecto entre ellos dos más que solo peleas T_T )

**CON RUNO**

Recibiendo una llamada

Runo: ¿hola Alice como estas?

Alice: amiga como te extraño y eso que no paso ni un día-dijo algo tristona

Runo: Alice como va todo por la zona-pregunto

Alice: pues veras Rosse y sus hijas están pagando todo lo que te hicieron, ya no hay fama para ella

Runo: como asi

Alice: bueno eso es algo que yo tampoco se, pero parece que por lo de la competencia donde se rompió las piernas

Runo: a ya veo, seguro se recuperará pronto – dujo burlonamente

Alice: Runo y dime Dan está ahí contigo- pregunto curiosa

Runo: no el ya se fue, es muy muy bueno conmigo

Alice: que raro crei que se quedaría contigo

Runo: de que hablas alice-dijo ruborizada-no digas tonterías, me esta dando sueño hablamos después

Alice: claro que si, cuídate mucho Runo-colgando la llamada

Runo: bueno es hora de cambiarse y dormir mañana me espera un largo dia–se dijo para si misma

**CON DAN**

Dan: bueno por el momento está todo bien, pero me iba a contar acerca de su familia, averiguare eso-sacando su celular y llamado a…-hola marucho amigo como estas

Marucho: Dan me da gusto escucharte cuanto tiempo

Dan: oye disculpa quería pedirte un gran favor

Marucho: claro que si Dan lo que sea para mi gran estrella

Dan: gracia amigo, bueno quería saber que sabes acerca de una chica llamada Runo misaki

Marucho: bueno aver déjame buscar y te digo

Dan: bien te espero, mientras ire a casa a alistarme para mi viaje de mañana

Marucho: como a dónde vas, no que ibas a estudiar

Dan: claro que si, solo que nos dieron una semana de vacaciones y debo viajar mañana

Marucho: y adonde te vas

Dan: me ire a manhattan

Marucho: y a que iras para allá Dan –pregunto mientras seguía buscando información

Dan: bueno cuando me des la información que necesito te diré todo

Marucho: vaya no cambias Dan –sonriendo el rubio

Dan: y bien ya llegué a casa, dime como vas

Marucho: encontré algo que te encantara Dan, pero veré si hay algo mas

Dan. De acuerdo mi amigo, tengo otra llamada espérame, hola Shun que tal que me cuentas

Shun: Dan por favor debes volver lo antes posible tienes que presentarte en el parque industrial

Dan: Shun no puedo cancélalo se supone que vine a descansar

Shun: hay cierto, está bien que te vaya bien –colgando la llamada

Dan: Marucho sigues ahí

Marucho: escucha dan esto te encantara

Dan: dime todo lo que encontraste -recostándose en su cama-espera le pondré en grabación de audio por si me quedo dormido, ya ahora si dime

Marucho: Runo Misaki es la hija de una bailarina muy famosa y del creador de los juegos del interespacio Osea es un socio de mi padre, además de todo eso su madre murió un un accidente, pero no fue un accidente cualquiera hay rumores de que alguien lo provoco

Dan: enserio-interrumpió Dan-

Marucho: si luego de eso su padre viajo por mucho tiempo sin saber que su esposa estuvo embarazada, fue a nueva york en donde puso una cadena de restaurantes y no sabe mas de el

Dan: pero enserio no se sabe dónde se encuentra el ahora-siguió interrumpiendo Dan-

Marucho: espera Dan el aún es socio de mi padre puedo buscar más, pero lo encontrare, y otra cosa mas

Dan: que más falta-pregunto el castaño

Marucho: su padre engaño a su madre con una cantante llamada Rosse Sley, y tuvo una hija con ella, esto do

Dan: vaya si que me diste una buena información, muchas gracias amigo

Marucho: no es nada Dan, pero ahora si me dirás que sucede-pregunto el

Dan: pues sucede que ella es mi novia, pero no sabe nada de su vida, es muy largo de contar mi amigo, pero bueno, donde te encuentras ahora Marucho

Marucho: ahora me encuentro en Manhattan buscando un sitio para poner otro interespacio

Dan: muy bien mi amigo quizás nos veamos por allá, y de paso te la presento

Marucho: bueno Dan como digas, tengo una reunión me avisas cuando llegues-colgando la llamada

Dan: bueno hora de reservar los vuelos para para mañana –dijo esto para luego hacer unas llamadas

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE CON ROSSE**

Rosse: fabia trae mis medicinas para el almuerzo

Fabia: cual es mami este o este-señalando ambos medicamentos iguales

Rosse: no niña ninguno trae el de color rojo-dijo amargada Rosse-por cierto, donde esta Julie ahora

Fabia: solo dijo que iva a salir, pero no dijo nada mas

Rosse: ashh esa niña hace lo que le da la gana –interrumpiendo julie

Julie: quien hace lo que le da la gana mami

Rosse: donde has estado necesito mis medicinas ahora-grito

Julie: ya esta bien te lo traeré mami-(Ayelen: al menos sabemos que Rosse está pagando todo lo que le hiso a runo :D )

**CON DAN**

Dan: ¡hay no puede ser ya es muy tarde!-dijo preocupada el oji rojo-debo llamar a Runo-marcando su número-hola Runo

Runo: hola Dan ya estoy lista donde te veo

Dan: no te preocupes yo pasare a recogerte

Runo: bien esperare, pero date prisa por favor-colgando

Dan: hay diablos debo darme prisa-alistando rápidamente para salir rumbo hacia runo-

**EN EL AEREOPUERTO**

Dan: bien llegamos justo a tiempo-dijo este algo aliviado-traes todo lo que necesitas para la academia verdad

Runo: si claro que si, solo espero que todo nos vaya bien –dijo feliz

Dan: claro que si –dicho esto abrazándola-bien ya debemos subir –comenzando a subir ambos al avión y a buscar su asiento-bien creo que este-dándole el pase a su novia primero-

Runo: oye espera un segundo...-dijo divisando a alguien- ella no es Mirra-dijo desconcertada

Dan: que? quien? -pregunto el

Runo: ella -señalándola

Dan: no no lo creo que haría ella aquí,-

Runo: no dan siento que no nos va a ir nada bien, que hace mirra en el avión, porque esta aquí, aun sigue tras de ti-dijo algo triste

Dan: tranquila no digas eso, este es viaje para ambos y lo disfrutaremos, además hay algo que debo decirte cuando lleguemos allá

Runo: esta bien-dijo no muy convencida-de que trata

Dan: en manhattan te lo diré, además debemos aprovechar todo el tiempo nosotros –recostando a runo en su pecho-bien vamos rumbo a la academia de baile de manhattan nueva york

**DOS HORAS DESPUES **

Copiloto: pasajeros con destino a nueva york por favor abrocharse los cinturones en breves momentos estaremos aterrizando

Dan: qué? Como? Ya llegaremos-bostezando el castaño, cuando sintió que alguien se acurrucaba en el – que? -volteando a ver a una peli azul recostada- bien debo abrocharme el cinturón, runo-tratando de despertarla- runo, oh cielos bueno lo hare yo-ayudándola y no se fijó que estaba demasiado cerca de ella, cuando runo despertó lo beso, un beso pequeño pero lleno de amor y ternura- ya estamos llegando

Runo: bien lo primero es ir a la academia y luego vamos a pasear por toda ciudad, si por favor-aterrizando el avión y bajando de el

Dan: me parece bien pero antes debemos ubicarnos en qué lugar estamos, hare una llamada-sacando su teléfono y marcando un numero- hola marucho amigo estamos en el aeropuerto ¿crees que podrías venir a recogernos?

Marucho: claro que si Dan mandare a alguien a recogerte, espera 10 min

Dan: bien gracias-colgando la llamada- y bien debemos esperar un momento

Runo: está bien-dijo sentándose en una de las bancas y mientras ellos conversaban transcurrían los 10 minutos, cuando se acercó un señor

Piloto: buenos días, disculpe es usted el joven Daniel

Marucho: claro que si es el Kato –dijo sonriendo

Dan: hola amigo como has estado, y como te encuentras tu Kato me da mucha alegría verlos

Kato: es usted muy amable joven Daniel

Dan: hay por favor no me digas Daniel dime Dan

Kato: disculpe joven-haciendo una reverencia-

Marucho: bien Dan debemos irnos, fijando que había alguien más- Dan quien es ella

Dan: Marucho ella es Runo, es mi novia nos conocimos en la preparatoria

Marucho: a ya es la chica de la que me contaste verdad, bueno me presento hola soy Marucho

Runo: hola mucho gusto

Dan: deberías verla ella tiene un talento impresionante

Marucho: ya lo creo, para haberte enamorado debe ser cierto, bien vámonos-

_**cuando empezaron a caminar, vieron que se acercaban a un helicóptero en donde Marucho les explico que era suyo y que ahí irían a su casa, allí el tiene varias habitaciones en donde pueden acomodarse. Llegaron y fueron a dejar sus cosas, luego fueron a desayunar donde les esperaba un banquete y por ultimo volvieron a sus cuartos en donde Dan ya estaba listo, pero por alguna razón Runo no salía y fue a buscarla.**_

_**DEJENME REVIEWS POR FAVORS T_T**_


End file.
